The Alice Game
by Stara-chi
Summary: Kai shows up and he know Mikan-chan and now Narumi has found the Alice Game book whats going to happen next will everyone be torn appart or stay friends


Stara-chi: hi its me again

Natsume: oh thats great

Stara-chi: yes it is Baka

Natsume: -lighting fire-

Mikan: Natsume dont hurt Stara-chi -hugs Natsume from behind to make the fire go out-

Natsume: -blushing- fine *hormones are going crazy here damit bad images*

Mikan: -still on him- good

Stara-chi: hm -laughs-

Natsume: -glares at Stara-chi-

Stara-chi: Yo-chan please do the disclamer

Youchi: fine Stara-chi does not own Gakuen alice or any of the characters but she does own the story plot on this story

Stara-chi: in this story the boys are 16 and girls are 15 and its set just after luna the B**CH came but she is in a different class

* * *

'Hey Natsume whats wrong' asked Ruka.

'nothing' said Natsume.

'are you sure or is it about the new kid Kai' said Ruka.

'and what gives you that idea' said Natsume.

'ah well lets see' said Ruka.

**NATSUME'S POV**

great just great now Ruka is pestering me about my mood when he clearly know whats anoying me, Dam that Kai if he didn't come I wouldn't be in this dam mood

**FLASHBACK (3 days ago)**

_'Good morning my lovely class' said Narumi twirling into the class room the continuing by saying 'today we have a new student joining our class' after he said that the murmurs started like 'I hope its a hot guy' or 'I hope its a cute guy' from girls and 'I hope its a hot girl' or 'or cute girl' from the boys in the class room. 'You may come in now' said Narumi after he said that the door opened and in walked a guy that had midnight green eyes and dark brown hair, nearly all the girls in the class had hearts in their eyes, and nearly all the guys were jelous of the new kid. (in other words hes hot)_

_'KAI' shouted Mikan standing up from her seat and all heads turned around and looked at her._

_'Mikan' said Kai staring at her._

_'Um Mikan-chan please sit down and Kai-kun please introduce yourself' said Narumi as Mikan sat down and everyone turned their attention to the front of the room._

_'Nice to meet ya my name is Kai, I have the alice of Light, wind, water, barier and chains, Im in the DA class and Im a special star' said Kai as nearly all the girls in the room went 'KYAA KAI-SAMA' or 'KAI-SAMA GO OUT WITH ME' or 'KAI-SAMA MARRY ME'._

_'Kai-kun you can choose a partner if you like' said Narumi._

_'kay I would like Mikan to be my partner and I would like to sit next to her as well' said Kai walking to the spare seat on the left side of Mikan and sitting down which earned Mikan jelous glares from girls and Kai jelous glares from guys._

_'O-Okay' said Narumi starting to sweat from all the glares and auras especially one particular muderous glare that was directed at him._

_And thus the complants started 'But sensei why does Sakura-san get to sit next to him' or 'Sakura-san already is Natsume-sama's partner' said the girls and 'Eh why does he get to be Mikan-sama's partner' or 'No fair' said the boys._

_'Um well Mikan-chan can be both Natsume-kun's and Kai-kun's partner so that means Natsume-kun and Kai-kun are partners as well' said Narumi adding 'Free day' and then running out of the class room with the substitude teacher yelling 'nooooo please dont leave me here' and then running after him while crying._

_'So Mikan-chan how do you know Kai-san' said Anna._

_'He's a childhood bestfriend of mine' said Mikan._

_'Eh I thought Hotaru-chan was your childhood bestfriend though' said Nonoko._

_'she is' said Mikan._

_'When did you meet Kai-san then and why didn't you introduce him to me' said Hotaru._

_'Umm when I was three years old but he left about two month before you came' said Mikan._

_'Oh he would of been a great money maker when I was younger if I met him' said Hotaru as the others sweatdrop._

_'Kai-sama can I ask you some question's' said Sumire running over to Kai after listen to Mikan, Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru's conversation._

_'Okay but hurry' said Kai._

_'Um lets see are you single' said Sumire._

_'Yes' said Kai._

_'Do you like anyone' said Sumire._

_'Yes' said Kai._

_'who is it that you like' said Sumire._

_'none of your beeswax' said Kai._

_'when is your birthday' said Sumire._

_'The fifth of October' said Kai._

_'what kind of girls do you like' said Sumire._

_'hm... not telling' said Kai._

_'whats your last name' said Sumire._

_'Seceret' said Kai._

_'Is it true that you and Mikan-chan are childhood bestfriends' said Sumire._

_'Yup' said Kai._

_'Okay does Mikan-chan know your last name' said Sumire._

_'Yup but she wont tell you because I asked her not to tell' said Kai._

_'Okay then... Um would you go out with me' said Sumire._

_'No' said Kai._

_'Noooooooooo' cried Sumire running away._

**END OF FLASHBACK **

**NATSUME'S POV **

Tch he's her childhood friend before Imai, he wont tell anyone his last name thats just wierd it might be really stuiped so he's embaressed about it, he's got as many fangirls as me or maybe more thats a good thing they wont bother me as much anymore maybe. It was funny to see how he told seaweed off though, but when she asked him if he liked anyone I swear he glanced at Polka. great he must be my rival then just great.

**NORMAL POV**

'Natsume are you even listening to me' said Ruka.

'hn' said Natsume.

'geez you shouldn't zone out on me' said Ruka.

'come on we've got to get to class' said Natsume.

'Fine just avoid my question' said Ruka.

Five minutes later they arrive at the classroom and open the door, and are greeted by

'KYAA NATSUME-SAMA, KYAA RUKA-SAMA' said fangirls but stop when they recive a glare from the two as they walk to their seats.

'oi Bunny boy and Hyuuga wheres the Baka' said Hotaru walking over to their desk.

'why should I know' said Natsume.

'Um sorry but I dont know where Sakura-san is either' said Ruka.

'fine' said Hotaru taking a picture of the two.

'IMAI-SAN GIVE ME THAT' shouted Ruka who was about to chase Hotaru, but stoped when the door opened and gasps where heard and the temperature started rising, because there at the door where Mikan and Kai.

'KYAA KAI-SAMA' said fangirls and 'KYAA MIKAN-SAMA' said fanboys as they walked in.

'HOTARUUUUUUUUU' shouted Mikan running to hug her but...

BAKA BAKA BAKA got shot by the Baka gun.

'Dont get your baka germs over me baka' said Hotaru.

'meanie Hotaru' said Mikan who got helped up by Kai, yet again the temperature rised.

'Good Morning my lovely students' said Narumi prancing into the room, as everyone went to thier own seats.

'good morning GAY SENSEI' said Kai as nearly everyone laughed.

'JUST BECAUSE I WEAR GIRLY CLOTHES DOESN'T MEAN THAT IM GAY' defended Narumi as everyone sweatdroped.

'Okay' said Kai.

'lets see everyone guess what' said Narumi.

'what' said randoms.

'I found this book the other day that talks about a game that you need alice's to play and Im making you all join' said Narumi showing the book which was brown and had the words ALICE GAME on the front which caught Mikan and Kai's attention.

**MIKAN'S POV**

WTF is that book doing here no no no no please kami-sama make this be a bad dream, bad dream please let me wake up PLEASE KAMI-SAMA

**KAI'S POV**

hm damit how the hell is that book here and how the hell did that dam gay teacher find it

**NATSUME'S POV**

hm Polka is staring at that book, she's also awfully quiet F**K what the hell she's got a hint of pain and fear in her eyes and her face is all pale, what the hell does she know something about this book and game

**HOTARU'S POV**

hm the baka is too quiet

**NORMAL POV**

'Okay everyone get into groups of two or three' said Narumi.

'Um sensei I feel sick' said Mikan.

'Oh do you want to go to sick bay then' said Narumi. (sick bay, sick room I cant remember the real name anyway at my school its called sick bay)

'Ah yes please' said Mikan standing up and heading to the door.

'I take her if thats okay' said Kai standing up and following Mikan.

'Hai' said Narumi as Mikan and Kai walked out of the room.

'NO FAIR KAI-SAMA I WANTED TO PAIR UP WITH YOU' shouted a fangirls and fanboys shouted 'NOO MIKAN-SAMA DONT LEAVE US'

'tch stuiped bastered' muttered Natsume who was still sitting down with Ruka.

'Oi bunny boy and Hyuuga Im going to pair up with you since the baka isn't here' said Hotaru sitting down besides Ruka.

'Hai Imai-san' said Ruka.

'Whatever' said Natsume.

**GROUPS (Narumi also made some other student from other classes join)**

Natsume - Ruka - Hotaru

Anna - Nonoko - Sumire

Koko - Kitsuneme - Yuu

random - random - random

Tsubassa- Misaki

Tono - Nobara

**NORMAL POV (SICK ROOM)**

'Mikan are you okay' said Kai.

'yeah just a little worried whats going to happen next' said Mikan.

'hm I guess you should be worried if they join' said Kai.

'I know after all it's the Alice game their joining' said Mikan.

* * *

Stara-chi: how was it

Natsume: stuiped

Stara-chi: thats because you think something is gonna happen between Mikan-chan and Kai-kun in the sick room

Natsume: no why would I think that *there better not be anything happening between them, after all POLKA IS MINE AND MINE ALONE*

Stara-chi: wow possesive aren't ya

Natsume: tch stuiped mind readers

Stara-chi: anyway Mikan if you may

Mikan: please review


End file.
